Something like real hope
by mcbitchy28
Summary: Set around the next episode 7x03. Lexie is trying to stay strong alone and Mark has lost hope while keeping his promise to Lexie to leave her alone. This started off as kinda angst. I felt the need to give some hope to all of the ML fans.


**_I do not own Greys if I did Mark and Lexie would be together and Sloan Sloan would never of happend. I never meant to write this but the hope Shonda promised followed by hope and then heartbreak made me feel well kinda helpless so here is my crappy hope Mark and Lexie story - I know its not great but just spreading the slexie love!_**

Lexie Grey finally felt that everything was getting back to normal well as normal as she can be after the events of the shooting. People were finally treating her like she was normal again, like she wasn't about to break. And she felt like she could breathe again finally. Mark had kept his promise, maybe too well.

She hated to admit and she knew it made her sound like a hypocrite but she missed him looking out for her. She knew she had to rely on herself, she couldn't let him in again. She was so scared of letting Mark in and he was suffocating her last week. But she knew he was only doing it because he cared, maybe more he said he loved her before the shooting.

The night he gave her the speech she went home with Alex and lay in his arms trying to convince herself that she was happy with Alex, and she was over Mark Sloan. But truth be told she still reached for him in her sleep, and when she used to wake there was always a second when she would be so happy, but then she would remember that she wasn't with Mark anymore. So she avoided him till the day of the shooting and now she can finally breathe. There is no more Alex and Lexie which is fine, it was a relief to not have to pretend anymore.

She was going to be ok, she had just come out of a surgery with Dr Hunt it was intense a ten hour surgery and she was on such a high. She was actually smiling to herself as she walked towards the surgical board, but then she stopped and felt all her happiness fade, there was Mark Sloan laughing with Dr Shepherd sister and she was touching his arms and she could tell by his body language he was interested. So much for him saying he wanted to try again, guess he never really loved me. She felt the tears she had been trying to hold back finally come, and she cried silent tears. She felt jealousy and anger in the pit of her stomach. Jealous that he could flirt with another woman, anger at herself for not fighting for him before today. He was moving on and she didn't blame him. He deserved to be happy he was a good man and he wanted a family. She wasn't ready to be a mom not at 25, but maybe this girl was. She couldn't do this anymore she moved, just as she did Mark turned and looked straight at her and he looked at her, Derek's sister noticed but said nothing.

It felt like forever, but in reality it was only a minute they just shared the look of two people who loved each other. Lexie broke the eye contact and ran for the locker room.

Mark watched her go, a look of pain on his face. Amelia Shepherd had just witnessed the whole scene. "Mark, what are you doing?" Mark looked at her with such pain in his eyes it tore at her heart. "Go after her?" Mark looked back at her a look of despair passed over his face. He rubbed his ear as he always did when he was uncomfortable. "What's the point she told me to leave her alone" Amelia looked at him and smiled

"For a hot guy, you're kinda dumb, that was not the way a girl looks at a guy she doesn't want that was jealousy so go after her talk to her".

Mark felt hope for the first time in a week, a feeling of happiness came over him. But he made himself push the feeling away. He had gotten his hopes up so many times lately.

He walked away from Amelia without so much as a backwards glance. And he walked into the locker room. Lexie was sat on the bench, her shoulder slumped over he ached to hold her but not right now he needed for her to fight for them for once.

"I love you Lexie Grey, and I want to give us another chance and I want us to make each other happy. Lexie's body got tense as he said this. "But I need you to fight for us" He walked to the door but just as he was about to leave Lexie turned around and looked right into Marks eyes and said "3% is better than nothing, I am through trying to be strong alone I want to be happy with you again".

Lexie ran into Marks arms and they stayed like that for a few minutes then she pulled away and smiled at Mark "Take me home Mark"

Mark Sloan gave her his goofy smile and took her home.


End file.
